


Cose da aggiustare (e cose ancora da rompere)

by Hikary



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Repost from EFP, Troubles, headcanons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: Una delle innumerevoli volte in cui Nathan rischia la pelle, al suo fianco - stranamente - c'é Duke.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos





	Cose da aggiustare (e cose ancora da rompere)

**Author's Note:**

> **Note originali [06/05/2014]**  
>  Nella quarta stagione, Duke racconta a Jennifer di una volta in cui lui, Wade e Nathan andarono a fare un’escursione e ovviamente Nathan per poco non si ammazza. Duke se lo prende in spalla e lo porta al pronto soccorso e boh, questa è tipo l’immagine più tenera di sempre ♥ (che poi un pochino io li shippo da pargoli, ho tanti headcanons felici – con ‘felici’ intendo pieni di angst con loro che poi finiscono canonicamente ad odiarsi – ma comunque la cosa bellissima di Haven é che approvo in toto tutto il canon).

**_Cose da aggiustare_**

**_(e cose ancora da rompere)_ **

« Per fortuna sei leggero. » brontolò Duke.  
  
Nathan sbuffò, ma non disse nulla – non che fosse nella posizione di protestare, in ogni caso. Il braccio sano aumentò la presa attorno al collo dell’altro ragazzo. _Per fortuna sei un soldo di cacio_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli Duke. _Per fortuna sei un mucchietto di ossa pieno di sé_ , con una faccia da schiaffi peggio di un Crocker e due occhi da cucciolo. Non pesava niente Nathan, forse perché faceva di tutto per _non esserci_ : pochissimo rumore, respiri lenti e regolari – li sentiva tutti, ora che ce l’aveva sulla schiena – e quel suo modo di stare in mezzo agli altri come se fosse perennemente sperduto o fuori posto. Entrambe le cose, probabilmente.  
  
_Ma io ti vedo, Nathan Wuornos. Ti vedo, ti sopporto._  
 _Ti sento._  
  
« Credi faccia tanto male? » domandò Nathan; il suo respiro sul collo gli faceva il solletico.  
« Figurati, è una sciocchezza. C’è giusto l’osso che sporge un po’. » tentò di minimizzare.  
  
Alle sue spalle, Nathan fece un suono buffissimo – la cosa più simile ad una risata che gli avesse mai sentito emettere.  


* * *

  
« Nathan! Duke! »  
  
La voce dell’infermiera del pronto soccorso – la preferita di Duke – diede il benvenuto ai due ragazzi con una nota leggermente acuta, ma non più agitata _del solito_.  
  
« Colpa mia questa volta. » Duke le scoccò un sorriso dei suoi, mentre depositava l’altro ragazzino sulla prima barella disponibile.  
  
Nathan non disse nulla; ma quando l’infermiera si allontanò alla ricerca di un dottore, fece scivolare la mano in quella dell’amico e la strinse.  
  
« Troppo forte...? »  
« No » Duke gli fece l’occhiolino « Stai diventando bravo, Wuornos. »  



End file.
